rwbyquestfandomcom-20200213-history
RWBYquest
RWBYquest is a choose-your-own adventure-style story taking place on tumblr. It is driven by the Operators drawn/told by the Storyteller. The RWBYquest blog is here. Any questions, comments, or concerns can be directed towards the blog. Please keep in mind that the creator can be very strong-worded. Don't take anything they say too personally. Plot RWBYquest is based on RWBY, with existing characters and locations from volume 1 appearing. It is an alternate universe of RWBY. In the Quest, Ruby is escaping from Beacon Academy. Something strange is happening at the Academy - students are going missing, strange noises and voices can be heard in the halls, and day by day, more people are gone. Ruby doesn't want to stay, and decides to round up as many of her friends as she can and escape from Beacon. Update Summary Please god someone remember to clear this entire section off the world of existence and replace it with individual pages All updates are numbered with a four-digit number for easy organization. *0000 **Ruby is shown standing in her room, ready to begin the Quest. :::: RUBY stands in her dark dorm room. This will be the day. Today, she is escaping from school. She doesn’t know what time it is, but it’s dark outside. :::: She has a lot on her mind. Too much. The only clear thought that stands out to her is that she needs to find her friends and escape with them. Save herself and them. :::: Beacon is not safe. :::: Please recommend an action. The Quest Number is 0000. *0001 **Ruby does her first inventory check. She has the flashlight and batteries. **It's established that Ruby is alone. *0002 **Ruby picks up the textbook. **Crescent Rose is established to be in the armory. **Weiss is seen in the hallway, being attacked by Back Rank Knight. *0003 **Ruby hits Back Rank Knight in the head with the textbook. It does not care and continues focusing on Weiss. *0004 **Ruby has the idea to pick up Weiss and run. Back Rank Knight has the same idea, and does it first. **Ruby shines the flashlight at Back Rank Knight, causing it to flee. *0005 **Ruby tells Weiss to fight back against Back Rank Knight. Weiss does not respond. **Ruby chases after Back Rank Knight, only to be cut down by some sort of attack and left to bleed out in the hall. *0006 **Ruby awakes in the JNPR dorm room. **Blake and Ren first appear in this update. :::: Ruby sits up. :::: Oh, hey! '' :::: ''Ruby knows these guys. :::: …Her chest hurts. *0007 **Ruby's flashlight and book are missing. **Ruby asks Blake and Ren about Weiss' disappearance. Ren suggests she think carefully and decide if that is what she truly saw, saying that "These days, they do things to your brain." **Blake has a metal rod, but doesn't want to give it to Ruby. **Ruby's chest wound is doing okay. Blake stops her from using aura to heal. :::: There’s a lot of information to take in. Ruby’s head is screaming. Ren and Blake are acting very strange. Ruby wonders what’s going on. She has to find Weiss. *0008 **Nora and Jaune are revealed to be missing. **Ren doesn't know where Pyrrha is,either. **Ruby gets the flashlight and book back from Blake. **Ruby suggests they all go to the armory first, to get weapons. **Ruby's aura is working on repairing her injury on its own. *0009 **Blake says Yang is outside. **Blake, Ren, and Ruby tie the bedsheets and blankets they find together into a rope. **King makes his first appearance in this update, in the window after Ruby turns around. *0010 **When Ruby turns around to look for "a monster", King is gone. **Ruby puts her cape in her inventory. **Ruby, Blake, and Ren climb down into the grounds using the bedsheet rope. *0011 **The second inventory check is performed. ***Ren is revealed to have Nora's note. **Ruby asks Ren how he feels. He says he's fine, but worried. He "wants Jaune and Nora to come home now". **Blake scouts ahead in the darkness. She hears something move, but can't see anything. **Blake suggests it's wind in the grass, but Ruby doesn't feel any wind. **Ruby turns on the flashlight and spots King's feet. *0012 **Ruby blinds King with the flashlight. :::: Ｈｅｙ! Ｗａｔｃｈ ｗｈｅｒｅ ｙｏｕ’ｒｅ ｓｈｉｎｉｎｇ ｔｈａｔ ｔｈｉｎｇ! Ｉｔ’ｓ ｒｅａｌｌｙ ｍｕｃｈ ｔｏｏ ｂｒｉｇｈｔ. *0013 **Ruby introduces the party to King. He says he knows them. **He introduces himself as King. **Ruby lowers her flashlight. King asks what they're doing out in the grounds. He says it is not safe. **King's eye is shown leaking/bleeding for the first time. :::: Ｉｔ’ｓ ｎｏｔ ｓａｆｅ. Ｔｈｅ ｏｔｈｅｒｓ ｃｏｕｌｄ ａｐｐｅａｒ ａｎｙ ｍｉｎｕｔｅ. :::: That’s what he says. *0014 **King approves of Ruby's plan to go to the armory. **Ruby asks King who (or what) "the others" are. King refuses to answer, saying there's no time to talk. **King joins the party. **King lets Ruby borrow his crown. **Ruby asks King about the events at Beacon. King looks sad, before saying he doesn't know everything, and is looking for answers, just like Ruby. He promises to tell her everything he knows when they reach a safe place. **King says he knows there are people at the Academy Gardens and Main Avenue. ***Right after this update the IRC channel opens. *0015 **The third inventory check reveals King's inventory. It contains King's journal, the crown polish, the pen nib, and the rag. **Ruby suggests a temporary split up and sends Blake ahead to scout out the Gardens. **Blake says Pyrrha is in the Gardens, being attacked. **Blake describes the monster attacking Pyrrha, and King confirms it is the Tick-Tock Square Escape. **Tick-Tock Square Escape is shown to have a wound on its leg. *0016 **Ruby gets the pen nib and crown polish from King. She gives the textbook to Ren. **King says Tick-Tock Square Escape's biggest weakness is the wound Pyrrha already gave it. **Tick-Tock Square Escape is revealed to have jaws that can "crunch bone". **King refuses to let Ruby use the crown as a weapon, but agrees to let her use the pen nib. **Blake, Ruby, Ren, and King go around Tick-Tock Square Escape to ambush it. **Pyrrha sees them. Her arm is revealed to be missing. *0017 **Ruby motions for Pyrrha to keep quiet while the party prepares to strike. **Blake and Ruby rescue Pyrrha. Ruby pours a lot of crown polish into Tick-Tock Square Escape's wound. **Blake grabs Pyrrha's knife. **Tick-Tock Square Escape is aggravated, but does not give chase. Its wound is giving off green smoke and sizzling. ***Ruby is briefly shown with a crossed out face, possibly a reference to WQ's posts. *0018 **Blake and Ruby bandage Pyrrha's arm using Ruby's cloak. **Pyrrha's aura is closing the wound, but she is exhausted. **A map is shown, revealing the party's location in relation to the Gardens, Avenue, and Beacon itself. ***Pyrrha's hand can be seen smoking for the first time in this update. *0019 **The fourth inventory check reveals Pyrrha's inventory. She is carrying the paper scraps. **Ruby peeks around the corner and sees a light on the Avenue. *0020 **Ruby gets Nora's note from Ren and the paper scraps from Pyrrha. She uses the flashlight to read them. *0021 **Ruby gives the papers back to their owners. **Ruby manages to distribute the five weapons (flashlight, knife, rod, book, nib) between the party members. **Ruby asks Pyrrha about her smoking hand. Pyrrha says it "feels warm - like it's burning". **Ruby asks Blake if she's okay, causing Blake to lash out at her in anger and frustration *The party approaches the light on Main Avenue. Yang can be seen standing in the light of a campfire. ::::: Blake: "If i'm OKAY? Weiss was ABDUCTED. We don't even KNOW where Yang is. And you want to know if I'm OKAY? Weiss and Yang are my TEAMMATES. Yang is my partner and your sister. She's...They're both precious to me." *0022 **Ruby and Blake call out to Yang, who hesitates for a moment before greeting them. She says she lit a fire to keep the entities away. *0023 **The fifth inventory check is performed to see Yang's inventory. She is carrying a horn, a pair of headphones, and a music player. **Blake kisses Yang. *0024 **Ruby kisses Yang, too. Lewd. **Ruby thinks about kissing Weiss and gets flustered. **When asked why her eyes are red, Yang says she doesn't know what Ruby means. **Yang reveals she tore the horn off an entity. **For some reason, Yang has a playlist with 261 instances of the song "I Burn" **Yang says she has not seen Weiss, and reveals that all the teachers are gone. *0025 **Ren is still here, despite being missing in 0024. **Pyrrha reveals that a huge tooth is growing in her mouth. It seems to be hurting her a lot. *0026 **Yang says she doesn't have a scratch on her. **Ruby cleans the knife and horn with the rag. **Pyrrha gets a little sassy with Ruby when Ruby asks if anything else is wrong. **Ruby suggests they go to the hospital wing to get Pyrrha some medical attention. Pyrrha agrees. King says it may be safer there. *0027 **The party arrives at the hospital wing. **Ruby asks King if she can read his journal. King grows incredibly angry and screams "you ABSOLUTELY CANNOT". His eye is now a mouth filled with sharp teeth. *0028 **Ruby tries using her "womanly wiles" to coax King into showing the journal. King seems disgusted, and refuses. **A map of the hospital wing is shown. Ruby decides to go to the room marked "supplies". **A body is seen laying in the supply room dorway, in a pool of blood. *0029 **The body is revealed to be Oobleck. **Pyrrha breaks down crying, saying that she doesn't want to die. *0030 **Ruby opens Oobleck's inventory. **Oobleck is revealed to have two paper scraps and a mug. *0031 **Oobleck's scraps are put together with Pyrrha's. *0032 **Ruby enters the supply room. *0033 **Ruby examines the contents of the first aid kit. **Ren puts on gloves and tends to Pyrrha's wound, disinfecting and redressing it. **Everyone has some chocolate. **Ruby suggests they test Oobleck's blood with the polish, saying it might react to "infected" blood. Ren says they need uninfected blood as well, and volunteers to give it. *0034 **Ruby touches Oobleck's blood with the polish. It sizzles and smokes. **Ren cuts his arm open and lets the blood drip onto the rag. It sizzles and smokes. *0035 **Ruby bandages Ren's arm. **Ruby and everyone else drips their blood on the rag. It sizzles and smokes every time. **Ruby aks Pyrrha to be strong, for Jaune. Pyrrha responds negatively. ***Pyrrha: Be strong for Jaune? FOR JAUNE? Jaune is probably already dead. I couldn't save him, and I couldn't save myself. Maybe dying isn't so bad, ...if it means ending this. If it means everything will be okay. ... For some reason, my mind is wandering.......... Ruby, did you know? Clay is white. *0036 **The party gives their opinions on what should happen next. **Pyrrha is vomiting. *0037 **Pyrrha says it burns, asking for help. **Pyrrha's eyes begin to leak. **Pyrrha is consumed by the fire. *0038 **Ren attempts to communicate with Pyrrha's entity. It replies "YOU WILL BURN". **The party runs. *0039 **The hallway door is locked. **Pyrrha's entity menaces with fangs and says "YOU DID THIS, RUBY". **Ruby leaps up and slashes the entity's eye open with the knife. *0040 **Ruby attempts to speak to Pyrrha's entity. **Pyrrha breaks through the wall and flies away. **Yang punches through the door and declares that "THE DOOR HAS OPENED". *0041 **Ruby asks Yang if she's okay, Yang says she is "FANTASTIC. how do YOU feel?" **Yang's mouth bleeds. **Everyone's inventories are shown. **The party arrives at the armory door. *0042 **Yang threatens the armory door. **King reveals that the door is already open, and everyone goes in. **The weapons are retrieved. *0043 **The party decides to head to the cafeteria. **A hallway door is ajar. Nora's voice can be heard from inside, calling for Ren. *0044 **Blake and King hold Ren back while Ruby asks Nora to come out. Nora says she can't. **Ruby opens the door, letting the light in to the dark hallway. **Nora is sitting on the floor, the bottom part of her left leg missing. *0045 **Ren goes to Nora and kneels by her. **Nora "boop"s Ren's nose. **Ren kisses Nora and asks Ruby to give him the first-aid kit so he can help Nora. *0046 **Ren patches up Nora. **When asked what happened, Nora seems distressed, saying she doesn't remember. She starts shaking and transforming. **Ren refuses to step away from Nora as she turns. **Ren shoots Nora through the head, killing her. *0047 **Ruby wipes Nora's blood off Ren's face. **Nora is revealed to have her second note. *0048 **Ren reads the note. **Ren attempts to commit suicide, but is stopped by the party. **Contents of the note are revealed. *0049 **Ruby convinces Ren that he has to go on. He says she is right. **Group hug **As the party is leaving, Ren stays back to say goodbye to Nora's corpse. *0050 **King says it seems likely that the entities are people transformed. **The party arrives at the cafeteria. Velvet is seen. *0051 **Ruby greets Velvet with a hug. **Velvet says no one has been in or out of the cafeteria for hours. **King says it's likely he, too, originated from one of the students or staff, but is puzzled as to who that could be. *0052 **King doesn't care about the crown anymore. **Velvet's inventory is checked, revealing a huge knife. **King mentions the traits system of classifying entities. **King says he doesn't want Ruby to turn him into someone else "because she thinks it would be better that way". *0053 **The three main traits are elaborated upon. **The party go to the kitchen and have a look in the fridge. **Ruby finds some strawberries and gives them to King. King apologizes for getting angry about the journal, and offers to let Ruby read it. *0054 **Ruby reads the journal entries. *0055 **When asked about his dreams, King says they are very nice dreams. He adds “I wish dreams could last forever”. **Ruby asks King if the name Glynda Goodwitch rings any bells. He hesitates for a bit, thinking it over, before managing to unlock Ozpin’s memories. He bursts into tears, repeatedly apologizing. *0056 **Ruby tries to tell King that he and Ozpin are different people, and that King isn’t to blame for what Ozpin has done. He replies that “I’m not him. Ozpin is not me. I am King. BUT THE FAULT IS MINE.” **Yang starts talking about a “sin” Ozpin/King (“Kingpin”) has committed. She is highly aggressive about it, grabbing King’s scarf and screaming into his face. **Velvet stabs Yang with her knife, claiming that this is in fact not Yang. Yang: “Kingpin has a sin…Because of your sin, people die. Due to your sin, a great many humans in this school die. NO ONE ESCAPES. ALL DIE. IGNORANCE DOES NOT CLEANSE YOU OF SIN. IF YOU DO NOT REMEMBER YOUR SIN, THEN THAT ITSELF IS YOUR SIN!!!!” *0057 **When asked what she means, Velvet says that this is “clearly not Yang”. **Blake asks who is with the party, and where the real Yang is. Velvet responds that the party’s “Yang” is an entity, but she doesn’t know where the real Yang could be. **Ruby cuts off a good chunk of “Yang”’s hair to see how she reacts. “Yang” starts crying and pulls Velvet’s knife out of her side. She uses the knife to cut off the rest of her hair. *0058 **Ruby asks “Yang” why she has been following the party around, and what happened to the real Yang. “Yang” responds by covering her ears and shouting “I didn’t mean to. I did it because I love you.” *0059 **When asked for a name, “Yang” reveals herself to be Dead Draw Domination. **When asked where Yang is, Dead Draw Domination states that “”Yang” doesn’t exist.” *0060 **Dead Draw Domination says to call her “3D”. **When asked if she wants the party to bandage her knife wound, 3D puts her hands over the wound, saying that it’s fine. After a moment, she takes her hands away – the wound has healed. **Ruby asks 3D if she plans to harm the party. 3D responds “Maybe, maybe not. I didn’t decide yet.” **Ruby and Blake brandish their weapons at 3D. *0061 **Ruby asks Blake if she feels okay, having kissed an entity thinking it to be Yang. Blake spits on the ground, before telling 3D “I hope you’re happy.” 3D responds with a smile, saying “All the time.” **Ruby tells Blake to not shoot 3D as she might be needed to get the real Yang back. **When asked if she is Yang’s entity, 3D grows furious, saying that she belongs to no one. **Ruby asks 3D if Yang is still “in there”. 3D responds by reiterating the previous statement about Yang not existing – she grabs Blake’s scarf and screams it into her face. Blake is not intimidated. **Blake puts her gun against 3D’s chin. 3D mentions that it won’t kill her, to which Blake simply responds that it will hurt. 3D tells her to go ahead. *0062 **Ruby breaks Blake and 3D apart, asking 3D why she is trying to make the party kill her. 3D responds that she’s not making them do anything, but to go ahead and shoot her if it makes them feel better. **3D quiets down, and her text color shifts back to yellow, signifying Yang’s reappearance. **Yang asks Blake to become monsters together, so they can lay waste to the world. Blake declines, shooting Yang in the chest. **Yang looks up at the party with lilac eyes and a smile. “I guess not.” **Blake starts crying, saying that 3D isn’t Yang. *0063 **Ruby asks King if entities can be killed, and he confirms that they can. **When asked why she attacked the party, 3D responds that she did it “because I love you”. **Ruby goes to check if 3D is okay. 3D says it’s fine, and that the shot wound won’t kill her. “As long as 3D is here, it will be fine. Good job almost murdering Yang though. Ha ha ha.” **3D has the idea to simply not heal the chest wound, in essence holding Yang hostage – as long as the wound is there, Yang cannot return, as it would kill them both. 3D is able to keep the wound from killing them while also keeping it dangerous, and uses this against the party. *0064 **Ruby tries to clarify about the possibility of Yang dying if she doesn't exist 3D responds with “Just because something, does not exist, doesn’t mean it never will!!” and “Just because something does not exist, doesn’t mean it isn’t real!!!” To further this claim at one point the text shifts to yellow **When asked as to why 3D loves her she says she was born that way and that love didn’t need a reason and it couldn’t be explained. 3D begins to shed tears. **Trying to bargain with 3D she says she doesn’t need anything but to be herself. **Once the questions have been answered Ruby gets ready to set off only to be stopped by Blake as she points out that the others are tired and sleeping. *0065 **Ruby takes first watch to let Blake sleep. **Four hours later, King wakes up and offers to take watch. Ruby accepts. **Ruby dreams. In her dream she hears sobbing. A bloody figure lays crouched down away from her. Category:Meta